


【ET】Good Night 04（下）

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: 中文存档。。。。。。_(:зゝ∠)_





	【ET】Good Night 04（下）

04.（下）

 

“更多？”

“对，更多。”

应许之话正中下怀，瑟兰迪尔点点头，感到一阵放松。事情的发展远超他的计划，也许再多问几句——少少的几句——就能提前达到目标，当然，将埃尔隆德送往哈德阿巴登的约定仍然有效，毕竟，他是个守信用的成年人。瑟兰迪尔调整姿势，向后靠在椅背上。质疑和顾虑逐渐消散，随之退去的还有警惕。他长舒一口气，发觉五官异常敏感。那股无法定义的清润气味也愈发容易觉察。那是一股非常细腻的气味，犹如蒙蒙春雨后的初生草木，充满了勃发的生机，无法捉摸，又真实存在。瑟兰迪尔觉得有些头晕，心跳得很快。

“……一位世交的族长提议联姻……”

气味在空气中悄寂地漂浮着，在每一次呼气和每一次吸气的顿息间缓缓逼近，时而明显，时而淡弱。

“……父亲婉拒了……”

先前的握手是出于礼仪，但接着，交叠的手指开始隐隐发热。他没有将手抽开，反而回握住了对方，怀着一种轻松又自然的态度紧紧地握住了埃尔隆德的手。

“……不当得利的可能……”

偶尔，对方的指尖随着述说有意无意划过他的掌背，如此接近，如此亲密，勾起尾椎深处一阵电流般战栗。瑟兰迪尔不由蜷起身子，双腿微颤。那阵战栗太过古怪，紧一阵缓一阵，酸麻难耐，仿佛无数的蠹虫聚集于此，又啃又咬，又咬又啃，锲而不舍，持续不绝。

“……管制组要求……”

萦绕周身的气味与迄今为止闻过的一切气味迥然相异，那既有少年的稚嫩，也有青年的热情，甚至还掺杂一丝成年的欲迎还拒，多么丰富，多么裕饶，令人深深陶醉。瑟兰迪尔微仰起头，动用全身的气力去嗅，去闻，去追寻。旧日的恐惧渐渐消散，隐秘的安全取而代之。不，不是他在追寻，而是他被那股气味所俘获。他感觉自己此刻正身处一座广袤又远邃的森林中，明媚的阳光透过枝节间的缝隙，懒洋洋地照在一丛湿润的青苔上。

“……alpha女性或者……”

那个词的声音不大，却似一场飓风呼啸，隆隆作响。alpha？瑟兰迪尔猛地睁开眼，月光透过帷幕，落在室内地上，明晃晃地漾起一片银色的涟漪。没有森林，没有青苔，有的只是巨大的空旷的玻璃房间，以及絮絮低语的埃尔隆德。alpha？他觉得自己实在头晕目眩，金色的亮斑残余在眼角，仿佛梦中的阳光仍未远离。他看见埃尔隆德站在他的面前，一手捏住他的手指，另一手按在他的肩上。虽然当下并无外者，不至误会，但这过于亲昵的姿势却无端令人心颤。那呵气般轻吐的话语，伴着柔和低哑的嗓音，就像一团雾气升腾而起，渐驱渐近，以一股清润的不可抗拒的气味代替了方才那场迷梦，将他完全浸透。

“你……”他才一开口，又慌慌张张地闭上了嘴。不是他不想说，而是他说不出。口中的声音羞耻地好似呻吟。太奇怪了！瑟兰迪尔小心翼翼地制住喘息，试图并拢双腿重新坐直。

埃尔隆德眨眨眼，很坦然地就用手分开他的双腿挤了进来，仿佛只是抬手取过一杯水而已，没有什么不妥，“议会担心alpha和alpha的结合会带来生育隐患，曾投票通过法令对此限制。因此，管制组裁定我的婚约对象需是beta性别。”

“可以理解。”瑟兰迪尔心不在焉，不明白自己为什么没有将对方赶开。

omega不在七大阶层之内，与alpha的通婚又遭限制，理所当然，埃尔隆德所能选择的只有beta。不过，生育隐患只是借口，alpha同alpha的结合虽然较难致孕，但在平民中也并不鲜见。这种强强联姻在贵族间反而受到阻止是因为易对其他非alpha贵族产生威胁。为了维护阶层的最佳利益，议会特地设立了专门审核择偶范围的管制组。

“经管制组审核并通过的可供联姻的人选不多。很遗憾，之前那位世交族长的女儿不在名单内。”埃尔隆德似乎在瑟兰迪尔的腰带上发现了什么有趣的东西，一边说着，一边兴致勃勃地拨弄，“父亲最后选定了一位beta男性作为我的婚约对象。”

“男性？beta男性的生育率低于女性，为什么不选择女性而选择男性？”好奇的手指顺着腰带的折缝滑进衣服里，也不知道该做什么，便隔着内衣，一点一顿，一停一勾，自顾自地游戏了起来。瑟兰迪尔靠在椅背上，觉得身子有些发热，他想制止，但舌头却不听使唤，一时也提不上劲，于是，干脆闭上了嘴。

“父亲没有解释。我怀疑其实早有人选，选择beta男性只是因为那人就是beta男性。我曾无意在父亲的书房中见到一封寄来的婚书初稿。上面提了一些那人的家世背景。”埃尔隆德停了下来，似乎在思索，又或者在等待，“我不知道，这只是我的猜测。我看不出信纸的产地，也认不得墨水的调制手法，不过我将信通读了一遍，发现里面某些词的用法即生冷又颇具特色，我推断写信之人是位外疆的亲王，所处的领地大约在密德伍德州附近。”

“密德伍德州？”

“对，说来也巧，奇峰谷距离那儿很近，就在州界的东北，隔了一条长河。”

“你有没有看见婚约者的名字？”

埃尔隆德摇摇头，“无论是父亲还是写信之人都很注意地使用了缩写，似乎不想暴露身份。”

“那印鉴呢？记得信封上印鉴的图案吗？”

埃尔隆德抬头看了他一眼，答非所问，“你身上的味道真好闻，是香水吗？”

这个回答让瑟兰迪尔不太高兴。萦绕在身侧的清润气味随着时间推移变得愈发明显，愈发可亲，熏着他身体发软，不想动弹。他不知道埃尔隆德是不是指这股气味，但这不是他的味道，现在远离母星，他即无需要也无必要使用香水来掩饰自己气味。“印鉴的图案是什么？”

埃尔隆德意味深长地又看了他一眼，“你为什么想知道这个？”

“我……”突然之间，瑟兰迪尔感到嗓子一阵发干，心跳得很快。现在的气氛很奇怪，他不喜欢这样，他不喜欢被埃尔隆德掌握主动权，“我……需要验证你的话。对不起，我是船长，我得保证船上的乘客是个可靠的家伙。”

“哦。”埃尔隆德状似赞同般轻哼一声，脸上的表情没有变化，“我说了，我可以告诉你更多。”

“更多？”

“当然，为了表达我的诚意。”少年抽出衣服里的手，转而搭在他的肩上，以一种居高临下的姿势俯视着他。

瑟兰迪尔不由绷紧了身子，“什么更多？”

“纸质信函早已被淘汰，它即耗时又不安全。会选择用它传递信息只有两种可能，要么出于礼节考虑，要么为了制造机会。”

“所以？”

“我见过那位婚约者。”

“什么！”

“您为何这般惊讶？我亲爱的船长？”埃尔隆德前倾身子凑近，两人的脸仅差了几英寸的距离。近在咫尺的灰色眼眸里浮起一层低烧般的混沌水泽，既瘆人又诱人。“选用纸质信函而不是电子邮件可以保证传递的内容避开网络监控，但传递的过程却存在着极大风险。从写信人，再到收信人，两者中间隔了太长也太久的距离，只要你想，任何事情都有可能发生，甚至连信件的内容都可能再无保密的需要。因此，一位及时可靠的送信人，才能发挥纸质信函的作用。”

“于是，那位送信人就是你的婚约者，对吗？”

“你很聪明。”埃尔隆德点点头，掬起一缕金发缠在指尖摩挲，“送信人就是我的婚约者。他的来去很低调也很安静，全由我父亲一人接待，并未引起注意，我也是看过那封信之后才意识到这点。”

“是么……”瑟兰迪尔挣扎着想起身，却被压着提不上劲。有什么不对劲的正在发生。清润的气味在空中飘动逸散，从他的鼻下掠过，带着些微微的湿气，铺洒在他的唇角。他不由向后倒去。

埃尔隆德顺势趴在他的身上，贴合地没留一丝缝隙，“亲爱的船长先生，您不问问我对方的长相吗？”

瑟兰迪尔心中警铃大作。这样的埃尔隆德太诡异了，他的面容是不是更加深刻，他的声音是不是更加低沉，他的手掌是不是更加有力，甚至，他是不是又长高了些？“我只需要证实你没有说谎，是因为逃婚才离开了埃尔达。至于其他，抱歉，我不需要知道那么详细。”

“您不好奇吗？”少年的脸上显出一丝孩子气的计较，“您不继续问吗？”

“不，没必要。”他在撒谎。

“我说了，我可以告诉您更多，”彬彬有礼的话语里隐含着难以揣测的深意，“只要您问，我就回答。对了，说来有趣，在这场愉快的讨论中您的长相让我想起了一位故人，”埃尔隆德稍稍停顿，伸手盖上那张毁容的左脸，动作轻柔，“您不想听听是谁吗？”

“我的回答是，没、必、要。”

“您不好奇为什么一位beta男性贵族会愿意接受婚约吗？beta性别在高阶贵族里也许不是最强，但接受婚约却意味着放弃继承权，这可是不小的损失。哦，您说，会不会有这样一种可能，我的婚约者不是愿意放弃继承权，而是根本就没有继承权，也许他不是beta性别，而是其他？比如说——一位伪装身份的ome——”

“够了！”厉声的呵斥并非请求，而是要求。埃尔隆德连眼睛眨都没眨。“谢谢，我真的不好奇。”瑟兰迪尔心中一阵恼怒，不明白自己为什么失控。他强打起精神尽量放慢语速，“一枚被悬赏的戒指，外加含糊不清的离家理由，埃尔隆德先生，这样的事我从没有遇过。我是个见识浅薄的私船船长，做的是苦力活，赚的是卖命钱，我得保证我的船的安全。当然，只要您能说清，没有问题，那就可以了，到此为止。我没有为难您的必要。”

“哦~”对方拖长了音调，温吞吞地给了一个微笑，既不肯定，也不否定。

清润的气味渐趋浓郁，很好闻，太好闻，好闻得几乎麻痹了神经。瑟兰迪尔微微抽搐了一下，心生恐惧。有什么不对劲的正在发生。这股气味已然抛弃了柔弱的伪饰，正大张旗鼓地迎面袭来，仿佛一条大河，浩浩荡荡，冲涮而下，无情地推开一切相碍之物。它是如此地蓬勃张扬，气势骇人，为了对抗它，或者响应它，连瑟兰迪尔也在不知觉间释放了自己的信息素气味。

信息素气味？

不！

就在转念刹那，一股全新的气味遽然乍生，瞬时占据了他的肺腔。瑟兰迪尔脑袋向后一扬，忍不住颤抖。那气味由之前清润而生，与之相似，又与之全然不同。它像是缓缓流淌的蜂蜜，迟慢优雅，又像是滚滚奔腾的海潮，澎湃汹涌。它是如此的特别，没有其他气味可以比拟，它又是如此的不凡，明显具有埃尔隆德的特质。猛然间，瑟兰迪尔被一种不得满足的饥渴紧紧攫住。原始的欲望前所未有高涨，他要哭泣，他要哀求，他要跪在埃尔隆德的面前亲吻脚趾，他要埃尔隆德成为他的主人，专属的仅有的唯一的主人，只要埃尔隆德允许，他愿意戴上项圈永世不摘。莫名浮现的想法令人面红耳赤，就像被这股气味吹进脑海一般了然，就像是用眼看用耳听一般明确。这是怎么回事？瑟兰迪尔惶惶不安。这能是什么气味？这是alpha发情期信息素的味道！为什么还未成年的埃尔隆德身上会提前出现这种气味？

他一把拽起少年拉近，死死地盯着那双灰色的眼睛，“你做了什么！”

“什么做了什么？”

“你的气味！”

“气味？”

“你身上的气味！”尽管嗓子渴得发痛，声音哑得变调，他却不得不承认身体急切渴求的是色欲而不是水，“你做了什么？你的发情期提前了！”

“我什么都没有做，我不过待在这个房间里而已。”埃尔隆德伸手一拂，便拂去紧拽的手腕，动作轻松地好似拂去一只幼猫的抓挠。他理了理被揪乱的衣领，面色淡定，“是您带我来波卡波拉的，是您把我独自一人留在这里。当然，也是从您的口中，我才了解到这奇异的不同步的时间流。”

“我的口中？”瑟兰迪尔喃喃回应，“是的，我的口中。”确实，现在他的口中无比空虚，急需放进什么东西好好地咬一咬，比如，埃尔隆德身下某个发烫坚挺的部位。

那里的味道一定不错？

不！清醒点！瑟兰迪尔一手扣压喉管，用干呕将自己从那恍惚状态中匆匆震醒。他疯了吗！他在想什么！他为什么在这种凶险的时候还能走神？！

“我将你带来此地是有理由的。”

“因为‘滞后的时间流能延缓身体发育’？”

“我不否认。”瑟兰迪尔偷偷缩起鼻子，暗中寻找逃离之路。照理说，埃尔隆德在时间滞后的“内环”待的越久，他的发情期就将越往后推延。虽然离开波卡波拉后会损失更多的时间，但为了避开发情期的提前到来，这点牺牲是值得的。可为什么现在却事与愿违？

“时间是公平的。”少年眼眸微眯，看起来像是在微笑，或许，只是看起来，“被偷走的必被补偿。”

窗外海风呼啸，高潮澎湃。室内无风无浪，却更加癫狂。两股截然不同的信息素气味相互撞击，相互推挤，狂暴不安地试图压制对方，抢占优势。

“补偿？”

不需片刻，瑟兰迪尔便想明白了。就像固定质量的空气被压缩，体积变小的同时意味着浓度增加。波卡波拉其实只有一种时间，只不过内环的速率快一些，外环的速率慢一些，于是，表面上看起来埃尔隆德待了两天，但因为内环和外环时间一致，他实际上渡过了三周。这样，发情期不仅没被延迟，反而因为耗费了更多的时间，被大大提前了！

“请……”瑟兰迪尔咬紧了牙，烦躁焦虑齐齐涌上心来，他又惊又怕，但自己的错误只能由自己承担，“请您从我的身上离开。”

“哦，毫无疑问，这是当然的。”埃尔隆德轻柔地点点头，态度诚恳地深以为意。可他没有离开，反倒凑得更近，双手撑在船长的腰侧，一副有恃无恐的模样。“不过在这之前，也请您稍稍回馈一下我的友谊，好吗？”

“该死的，”信息素的气味彻底释放，弥漫了满屋满室。瑟兰迪尔恨得咬牙切齿，但挤出口的声音却甜腻地近似求欢，“你要什么？”

“你。”

“你要我敞开身子满足你？”

“我要你老实交代你究竟是谁？”

“您如果贵人多忘事不记得我的名字，我不介意重复十遍。”

“说实话。”

“瑟兰迪尔。亲爱的，我的名字是瑟兰迪尔。”

“别转移话题，告诉我，当初你在曼特尔港口救下了我，那是英雄的壮举，还是蓄意的表演？”

“不明白你的意思。”

“现在回想起来，一切太过巧合，第一，当时临近中午，那是海关的电脑复核时间，一般船长们甚少会在那个时间点远离停靠区，更别提前往交易摊位游逛。第二，你和那位莫伊迪亚商人认识，在他行动之前你已经知道了他下一步要做什么，换句话说，你们的一唱一和从不落空。第三，前往哈德阿巴登星球的航班被取消的官方声明是贸易管制，事后我上网查了一下，真实情况是因为一处新爆发的交火点切断了航路。船长们的消息远比网络灵通，出于安全考虑你应该避开这段航路。但你没有，你甚至还有一趟货需要路过此地。那么，能解释一下吗？瑟兰迪尔船长，这一切为什么如此巧合？”

“您可以把我理解为一位想要抓住您的心的可怜人。”

“我更愿意把你理解为一位想要抓住我换钱的聪明人。”

“您的说法伤了我的心！”

多说无益，走为上计。瑟兰迪尔猛地一个挺腰，试图将埃尔隆德从身上甩下。但出乎意料，他的挣扎被轻而易举地压制了。对方只不过朝他的腰侧稍稍掐了一下，他便像抽了筋骨般全身酥软，瘫在椅子里不得动弹。

“你身上的味道真的很好闻。”埃尔隆德的眼里魔魇般地又覆上了之前那种晕晕乎乎的混沌。“我很喜欢。”少年一边低声喃喃，一边俯身凑近。他动作机械，力道却大得惊人，不一刻，便掰开了瑟兰迪尔的胳臂，抬起压在头顶。

“你想做什么！”

少年没有回答，将脸埋在身下之人的颈间，沉默地蹭了蹭。瑟兰迪尔感到全身的汗毛都在那蹭动下竖了起来。他还未来得及阻止，突然，一阵疼痛袭上肩头，迟了半秒，才意识到是埃尔隆德咬了他一口！

“滚开！”瑟兰迪尔大惊失色，他没看错，信息素的气味已经控制了埃尔隆德。必须尽快逃离！“滚开！”奋力喊叫的声音远比需要的更响。少年被激得一颤，复又抬起了身子。

泛白的月光淹没了房间，埃尔隆德僵着身姿，片刻失神。奇诡的幽光在他的眼中忽隐忽现，大颗的汗珠从他的额边不断沁出。少年双眉紧拧，表情痛苦，似乎有什么在他的体内激烈争斗。瑟兰迪尔惊恐地看着身上之人，几乎忘记了呼吸。无边的静默统摄了一切，就连远方的潮声也隐匿无踪。在这异乎寻常的平静中，少年眨眨眼，缓缓地叹出一口长气，仿佛事情到此为止，就此完结。“对不起……”他说，低垂的睫毛蝶翼般一阵颤抖。

瑟兰迪尔松口气，担忧之石几要落地。下一秒，掐制胳膊的手肘突然收紧，那少年好似猛禽扑食，迅速俯低身子，朝他的颈间又咬了一口。

“混蛋！”瑟兰迪尔怒不可遏，他想扭身逃离，却被身后的靠椅阻止，他想高声求援，却被捏着下巴衔住了唇。他心跳如擂鼓，用力闭紧嘴，发誓只要对方但敢把舌伸过来，他绝对毫不客气一口咬断！可事与愿违，埃尔隆德探出的舌尖才碰到他的唇瓣，仅是碰了一下，那股湿柔的触感就瞬间席卷了他所有的理智。瑟兰迪尔迫不及待地张开嘴，含住对方那笨拙游移的舌尖，引它滑进自己的嘴里，缠着它用力吸吮，领着它巡弋摇摆。

信息素的影响是巨大的，也是公平的，它令alpha失控，也令omega臣服。它的威力无与伦比，人人垂涎，却人人畏之，从未有人能利用它还能全身而退。无论是早已成年的瑟兰迪尔，还是第一次经历发情期的埃尔隆德。

没有人。

没有人可以全身而退。

“不……”火热的手探进衣摆，捏住了更加火热的下身。金发船长发出一声不知是满意还是懊恼的娇喘，仿佛期待这一刻已经太久太久，“哦……求你……放……开我……”

 

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight

逝者于临终迷幻

Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay

盲瞳怒放出流星的灿烂

 

“求你……”

躁动散溢的气味逐渐平静，它们相互交织，相互融合，最终欢欣愉悦地归于一同。推拒的手缠上了肩，抵抗的腿敞开了位。纠缠的身，厮磨的唇，情欲的热焰无可抵挡。

“还要……”

褪下的上衣抛得满地都是，狂热的喘息响得清晰可闻。

“进来……快点……该死的快点给我进来……”

空虚的身体无以往复，瑟兰迪尔勾住对方的脖子，呼吸急促地几要晕厥。他渴望一个用力的抽插，他祈求一场深入的顶弄。他错了，他放弃了，除了他的alpha，他什么都不想要。他情不自禁地拱起身子，将自己送进对方的怀里。

而埃尔隆德同样状态糟糕，他眼角发红，满额大汗。他理应给予一个激情的回应，一个火热的爱抚，但却似乎找不到章法，分不了能耐，只会抱着怀中的omega单调磨蹭，除此之外，竟是别无新意。

“天啊，”这种幼稚的摩擦根本无法纾解体内焦躁和饥渴。瑟兰迪尔捂住眼，发出一声难耐的呻吟，“求你了，你难道从没做过？”

答复倒是来得极快，少年喉结微微滚动了一下，又咬了他一口。

“杀了你！绝对要杀了你！”瑟兰迪尔简直快哭出来了，他从未如此狼狈，他的alpha应该是一个强大的优雅的领导者，而不是一个什么都不懂的处子！他又羞又恼，恨不得一掌把埃尔隆德扇进海里，但这也得完事之后再议，现在他要先将怒火发泄在对方的腰带上，“把裤子脱了！”

两人对着埃尔隆德那装饰繁琐到变态的贵族式腰带一顿拉扯，好不容易即将眼见成功。就在此刻，砰地一声，房门被人撞开，咸腥的海风借机刮卷而入，冲淡了那些恼人暧昧的信息素气味。

“老大！”加里安兴致勃勃地大喊着，“我有一个好消息！”

 

 

————TBC————

 

加里安（尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑）：果咩那撒，走错了。


End file.
